


I'm Not Tired ~KuroKen~ Mild Angst

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 13





	I'm Not Tired ~KuroKen~ Mild Angst

Kenma was walking slowly to the volleyball club room, he looked half dead. Kuroo appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You look tired, Kenma. What time did you sleep last night?" Kuroo greeted.

"Not even a hello?" Kenma says still looking forward.

"Answer the question, Kenma."

"I'm not tired, and I always look like this."

"You usually just look tired of our shit, but today you look like the 'you're about to die' tired."

"I told you. I'm fine, Tetsurou."

"That's it. What. Time. Did. You. Sleep. Last. Night. Kenma?"

"Usual time."

"No you didn't. You've never used my first name since we were little, or you're when mad at me."

"Like I said, I'm fucking fine. Peachy, great, spectacular even. Whatever other words you can use to describe being okay." Kenma's attitude ticked off Kuroo and pushed him over the edge. 

"Kenma, I SWEAR TO GOD. TELL ME." He grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Let me go you bastard!" Kenma struggled to get out of Kuroo's grasp, but doesn't succeed. Kuroo stares at Kenma with dart like eyes. The stingy feeling of tears start to occur in Kenma's eyes. He couldn't take much more so he fell to the floor and cried.

"Kenma, wait... I'm sorry." Kuroo apologized.

"It's not your fault, Kuroo."

"Here," Kuroo opened his arms wide in front of him allowing Kenma to fall into his chest. Kenma plops himself onto the bigger one and starts to sob.  
"You know I love you, Kenma. I'll never leave your side." After a few minutes Kenma calmed down and fell asleep in Kuroo's arms. Kuroo got his phone out and texted Yaku.

Kuroo: Kenma and I don't feel well and we won't be able to practice today.

Yaku: What did you do now?

Kuroo: Yaku I swear.

Yaku: fine I'll tell sensei, but you owe me.

Kuroo: fineee

Kuroo lifted Kenma bridal style, gathered both of their belongings and carried everything including his friend back to his house.  
Once they finally made it home, he placed everything on the floor of his room and tucked Kenma into bed and fell asleep next to him.  
A few hours later it was around 6 PM and Kenma woke up and checked his phone.   
'How did I end up at Kuroo's house?' He thought to himself. He looked besides him to see Kuroo still asleep. He pulled his phone out and took a few pictures to treasure.


End file.
